


Appreciation

by Mousetraps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, mikasa/sasha if u want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousetraps/pseuds/Mousetraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha's love for food stems from something a bit deeper than just having a big appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very comfortable with writing Sasha, but I've been wanting to write something like this for a while because I think she gets played off as just a joke too often.

“Are you going to finish that?”

Mikasa had been counting down the seconds until Sasha leaned forward and eyed the chunk of bread left sitting on her plate. With just a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, she tore a piece from it and pushed it to Sasha’s lips. It was happily received – she expected no less from the girl.

“You’re always smiling while you eat.” Mikasa mused aloud, readying another chunk of bread. Across from her, Sasha swallowed her food, but for once ignored the new morsel being offered.

“Of course.” She wore a solemn expression as she nodded, balling her hands into loose fists. “Food is a blessing; one should always be grateful for it.”

Mikasa hadn’t expected such a serious response…she lifted a brow, and Sasha became more bashful as she elaborated.

“I mean…so much goes into everything we eat. The work of farmers tending to their crops, the time of hunters spent honing their skills and tracking their prey…and the lives of animals, taken for our own benefit. Then there’s also the skill and effort that goes into preparing all these things, to create meals for us.”  The brunette stared down at her empty plate, afraid to look up and find Mikasa laughing at her. A laugh was all she ever seemed to be good for, after all. “It would be a shame to let that all go to waste. In return for all this time, all these lives, the least I can do is show my appreciation, right?”

The silence that fell over Mikasa was almost more painful than if she’d burst out laughing. She remained quiet for so long that Sasha finally had to look up and make sure she was still actually there. She found that Mikasa wasn’t laughing or even smiling at all.

“I never thought of it that way.” She finally said. “That’s…very profound of you, Sasha.”

The brunette couldn’t help but grin widely at the praise. It stuck on her face for the rest of the night, even while she slept. And even though it was mildly disappointing that Mikasa began leaving less and less leftover food on her plate after that night, she was overjoyed to find that from then on, the woman sat down to every meal with a smile.


End file.
